1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fence systems for field fencing and, more particularly, to fence systems having plastic posts and rails.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Although plastic fence systems have been heretofore proposed, they are usually not suitable for field fencing because of their cost.